Fours Company, Fives A Crowd
by Emmmerald
Summary: Sometimes the last person on earth you want to be with is the one person you can't be without. Especially of he bears the initials S.B.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** - Okay, this is my Harry Potter Fanfiction which I began a while ago. I haven't finished it yet but I know the plotline, so its just a case of writing the rest. Set during the time of the Marauders and is told from multiple POVs. Again, each chapter will make it very clear whose POV it will be. It is mainly told one from one particular person's perspective which is my own character. Give it a read if you will, and review me if you enjoy it.

**Rating **- M ( for a reason) - Langauge and mature scenes later on in the story. I cannot be held responsible if you are younger and you read this story. It isn't too bad, but you have been warned.

Okay warnings and jazz over.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, except my won characters whom I created. Read & Review please :)

PROLOGUE

**Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home. **

Dark. Grey. Hollow.

_Nothing._

Nothing but a single stir from the late summer breeze that wafted so gently through the small open window above the cell, could not possibly even begin to clear the air of such monstrosities. Such monstrosities that some innocent individual had been forced to see. To bear witness to. To be punished for. And he was one of only very many before him.

Evil.

***Wake me up inside***

Along the darkened corridors leading to the cells, a number of hooded figures surrounded it. Guarded it for all they were possibly worth, which in this man's own personal opinion, was very little. A flicker of fear aroused his face as he saw **one**. **Two. Three** of them glide past his cell.

He was used to it by now, that feeling of pure emptiness, which he had never been used to until he landed here. Into this hellhole, this mere prison.

But no matter how much he was used to this feeling, and he often expected it, it did still not detract his singular fear of hatred; the corruption which had tried to take over his mind from time to time, trying to lead him to destruction. It was something that he had tried to place at the back of his thoughts for some time now.

**Hope** was the only thing that would even contemplate this poor man from taking his life all of twelve years ago. It was not the hope that he would be reunited with the woman he loved or the child she had bore for him; he was thinking far past that. She was gone now. They both were. Actually, three of them to be more precise, and even though he had never gotten over that fact, he knew he would grieve at the appropriate time.

That time was not now, but by goodness it was drawing close.

Ever so close. He could feel it.

So close it was within his grasp.

***Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life. ***

No.

His mind was thinking outside of a whole new box.

He was eager and willing, as he closed his hands tightly together, almost tearing the photograph he held in his hand. The only reminder of his former self, and what was his life. The only woman who believed his innocence. The only woman who had ever loved him. The only woman he had ever loved back.

Stolen.

_Time_ had stolen her from him. _Death_ had taken her. _He_ had killed her.

_Frustration. Anger_ overcame him in that sudden moment as he collected his thoughts.

***Wake me up inside.  
Wake me up inside.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run***

He wanted to kill the man that put him here.

The man that had taken everything he had.

The man who had stolen his life away from him without a second glance.

He knew he was out there somewhere; it was just a case of finding him.

He wanted to fulfill the deed he was _imprisoned for. _

The deed he never managed to _complete_.

**The bastard.**

**Betrayer**

**_Murderer._**

The corridor echoed as the sound of a key turning in the door swept through the cells. The man raised his head up, alert as usual, however slower than what he used to be in a previous time.

Footsteps...

Closer. Closer. Closer.

It was time.

A figure approached the man's cell. A broad man with a almost perfect upright stance, arms held directly by his side, holding something. He looked like a man of deep authourity; something that the prisoner recognised almost instantly.

"BLACK!" the man said gruffly as he addressed the prisoner directly. Cornelius Fudge, Minister Of Magic stood before the prisoner; his eyes peering through the bars, a look of disgust on his face. Cornelius was no stranger to Azkaban as he visited often for inspection. The prisoner knew that was the biggest load of hippogriff shit that had ever graced the planet. Fudge only ever inspected Azkaban so he could gloat at these people for what they were.

_Sinners, Thieves, Rapists, Murderers. _

Some, even innocent. But once you were thrown into Azkaban, there was no such thing as innocence.

You were scum as far as anybody else was concerned.

He held out a small object. Not so much a package, but a neatly rolled up parchment, tied together delicately with a piece of string. He handed it through the bars to the prisoner, being careful and hesitant. Well, he was being faced with a murderer after all.

_Or so he thought._

The prisoner accepted the parchment with great eagerness, and no hesitation; he almost snatched it like a dog would with a play toy. He bid Cornelius Fudge farewell, as he exited the cell.

The prisoner sunk back against the wall of the cell. He reached into a box that laid beside him, where he kept the most precious things he had, which indeed was very little. He opened it and pulled out a letter. It was aged and ripped in places, and his emotions struck his heart, not like any emotion he had endured before.

_This one was different. _

He rummaged through what little possessions he had, until he found what he was looking for. He brought the crumpled cigarette to his mouth, lit it with match, and sucked hard on the filter. He removed the string from the parchment and threw it to one side. With the cigarette still in his mouth he opened the parchment, revealing the title: _The Daily Prophet. _He opened the newspaper eagerly, he wasn't sure what he was looking for, but anything to satisfy his curiosity about the outside world had to be worth something.

He flicked through the pages, taking advantage of the satisfaction he was receiving from the cigarette, and then blowing the smoke that exited from his mouth into the space above him. He choked a few times, mainly because his throat was so badly damaged. He continued to flick through the paper until he spotted something that caught his eye. An article. A picture. A family. A family that were in Egypt. It was only once he had he examined it further that he saw it.

He saw it plain as the day. It hit him like a big white Knight bus. Not a bad feeling, oh no. A very good feeling. He had found what he had been looking for.

_Finally._

***All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me***

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could not see how it could be, but it was. No mistake. It was _him._

He placed the cigarette back into his mouth, pressing his lips together around it, inhaling the smoke, before releasing it out again. A curved smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. Finally, after all those years of wondering, it was all beginning to come together. His plan would be put into action. Twelve long, desolate years.

_Well no more_.

He had lost track of time so often, he found he could never think straight. However, that did not bother him one bit. Somehow, he would makeup for lost time. God would make time for him. He was so sure. He was not going to let this opportunity pass him by so simply and so freely.

He had made that mistake once before.

"_Sirius...please...You must understand…I did not mean too. I swear. You have no idea what he is capable of. Such dark and dangerous magical qualities. What would you have done you were me?"_

"_I would have DIED! Died knowing that I did not betray my friends. Died with a guilt-free conscience. Something you unfortunately will not be doing…"_

"_Sirius please…I am sorry..."_

"_Well being sorry doesn't bring James and Lily' lives back does it! YOU COWARD!"_

A flash of green light stunned the scene, and the sound of a cackling laugh echoed…

***I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more***

The prisoner jolted up in his bed.

Dreams. Such funny things.

He looked down, and saw the newspaper on the floor and realised it was not a dream. He had not dreamt this. It was real. He looked around trying to find some source of light. He found a broken match and managed to light it. He picked up the letter he had taken out of the box earlier and turned to the last page.

"_Blood will be shed, innocence granted and justice served. _

_Your faith will make you well. _

_Do not lose face, my love…"_

Those last few lines lingered in his mind. He couldn't rid of them, nor would he dream too. This was his hope. The only hope. Suddenly as if by magic, the prisoner closed his eyes, and four words that he had heard so often on his dreams, echoed through his mind as a reminder of what he left and lost.

"_I'll wait for you"_

And now..

The waiting was over..

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

Bring me to life.


	2. September 1st, 1970

* * *

**A/N**- First full chapter and introduction of my character, Elizabeth Woods. Her nickname is Elle, just so you know. I know I said in the prologue that the story would be told from multiple POVs, well that has changed now and I am sticking with third person.

Read & review.

September 1st, 1970.

**Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end. - Semisonic, Closing Time**

A new time.

A fresh start.

"_I will not tell you again—stay out of this!" A man's voice raised as he panted through his state of rage. In the corner of the room, a woman moaned, her eyes gushed with blue tears. _

"_Please, leave her alone, my darling--" The woman protested, whimpering as she did. _

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP HELEN! YOU IGNORANT BITCH!" The man raised his hand to the woman causing her to back up against the wall even more...Distant voices, crying, but somehow not human but..._

* * *

...Elizabeth Woods awoke that morning with the most unusual feeling. Not good , but quite frankly, not bad either. She stumbled gingerly out of her bed, grabbing her glasses off the bedside table as she glanced at the clock.

9.00am.

For the first time in many years, she was going to be glad to be rid of this room. This house. Her home. Or at the least the place she called "home."

At the bottom of her small bed, a brown trunk was positioned unevenly on the rusty floorboards of her bedroom floor. Her floor was abysmal; covered in clothes and old paper, and an unusual array of muggle literature, which Elizabeth had a become a huge fan of. Muggle literature was not uncommon to say the least, seeing as Elizabeth lived in a muggle household.

She wasn't really that much of a book worm at the best of times, but she had througly enjoyed the works of an authour named Emily Bronte, whom of which she had become inspired by. Muggle literature had changed her whole perception of novels, and one book in particular she had read was called "Wuthering Heights." Set in the Yorkshire moors, Elizabeth found the concept and the contrast of Heathcliff and Catherine's love intruiging. It was like the malfunction of their complicated love was threatened by everybody around them. People forcing them apart and telling them they couldn't be together. They say you should never stand in the way of love, and Elizabeth had always fantasised the idea of "forbidden love". To her, it focused her and she had read the book in great depth for the whole of that entire summer.

Her cousin on the other hand, was a contradictory to love. He believed in nothing less than it, almost like he loathed it with a passion. Elizabeth loved her cousin despite his secretive ways. He was so concealed, so hidden from the world, something that Elizabeth could never quite get her head around, never mind trying to figure him out. Severus was never much of a talkative person, but he had been there for her through everything life has thrown at her, all of eleven years, half of it, if asked, she wouldnt be able to recall. It was like a bunch of memories that she had pushed to the back of her mind. She had become accustom to it; it was like second nature to her. _No need to dwell on the past._

That summer had been the most unusual yet, for a number of reasons. Not only had she discovered that both her and Severus were going to Hogwarts, which was a magical school, but Severus had made an acquaintance with a young girl who lived down by road. A muggle-born girl, and her equally dumb sister. Elizabeth didnt care too much for her. For anyof them. She especially could not stick the girl's sister. She had proceeded to call Elle a freak; something that angered her. The other girl, the witch, she was a bit too stuck up for her own liking. She couldn't understand why Severus liked her, but Elle had made no extra effort to tease Severus constantly whole summer for sneaking off to see her and talk to her in his spare afternoons.

Elizabeth laughed as she reminised a certain event that occured during the holidays, something that she decided to let slip by and mock her cousin about at an appropriate time. As she removed her pyjamas, she slipped into a pair of jeans, a tshirt and grabbed a grey cardigan off the chair and threw it on over her clothes. She grabbed a pair of black sneakers and slipped her feet into the them, adjusting them accordingly.

She walked over to the mirror, and brushed her long, messed up black hair. She felt no need to make even the slightest effort and meerly tied her hair up into a loose mesy bun; her long side bits of her hair framed her porcelin face. Her deep blue eyes excentuated her face, making them stand out amongst her ebony hair. Her lips had the slighest tinge of rouge in them, and her cheeks flushed a light pink. She always saw herself as a plain girl, and she was.

"Elle?" A solemn voice stirred from behind the door whilst knocking.

Elle moved across her messy floor, almost tripping over some paper and slipping on a pair of socks, and opened the door, to reveal her cousin, Severus.

"Are you almost ready?" He asked, his voice low on expression.

"Yes I am." She responded happily. She left the door open, quickly grabbing the remainding things she needed to put into her trunk. After she finished shoving her muggle clothes,school books, assortment of other necessities (including her prank collection she had picked up in Diagon Alley earlier in the summer, against both her cousin and auntie's knowledge), she clambered around looking for one more thing she needed.

"Sev, have you seen my book?"

"What book?" He asked with no interest whatsoever.

"Never mind, found it!" Elle grabbed her copy of "Wuthering Heights" and placed it into the another bag she was taking on the train with her, containing her robes and her wand (just in case).

"God, must you insist on taking that nonsense?" Severus sneered sarcastically.

Elle rolled her eyes at her less than enthusiastic cousin.

"You know your problem Sev," Elle paused, as she attempted to flatten the opening of the trunk by sitting on it. " You just don't appreciate good literature!"

Severus meerly smiled in the corner of his mouth at his deluded cousin.

"I just dont understand why you enjoy these muggle books so much. Its not like they speak the truth or anything. They are so... soppy."

Elle laughed at Severus. He was so narrow-minded about a lot of things. He never thought outside the box, unlike her.

"Are you never open to fact that you might be wrong about muggle literature? I mean, you have never even read a muggle book, so how can you honestly make even a minor judgement?"

Severus rolled his eyes at his deluded cousin. "I have read the backs of the books and thats enough for me thanks. And in answer to the first question, I am never open to any fact that I could be wrong about anything!"

Elle shook her head at him. They were both complete polar opposites; but many qualites they possessed were the same. Both stubborn, both clever and both extremely sarcastic. It must have been a genetic thing.

"So looking foward to seeing...ooo whats her name... _Princess Perfect_ today?" Elle sneered at Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes, and lowered his head. " I dont know," he said shurugging his shoulders, "and by the way, her name is Lily. Lily Evans."

"Whatever, I dont care too well for names. She will always be _Princess Perfect_ to me." Elle joked, much to Severus' annoyance. Severus stood up and moved towards the window, and Elle watched him as he did.

"You know, I think you were well in there Sev." Elle said, trying to stir him for more information, meanwhile trying to reassure him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"I think she should ask her to be your girlfriend." Elle began to make kissing noises, whilst Severus' face became suddenly blank, like he did not know what to say. "Dont be ridiuculous! I dont even like her in that way!" he stammered. He picked up a small ornament off her windowsill, picking it up and admired it. "Who said I even like her at all?"

"Paranoia can be a bitch my'dear. Jeez, just admit Sevvie, you like her!" Elle proceeded to make kissy noises behind Severus' back. He slammed the ornament on the windowsill. Sensing that he was getting annoyed, Elle stopped immediatley, and rubbed the back of her neck. Despite being the most unusual summer, it had been the most eventful. They both had the scars to prove it.

"It will be okay Sev. Hogwarts is going to be brilliant!"Elle tried to sound enthusiastic. It wasnt clearly was not working. She went and stood beside him, gazing out of the window, looking out onto the back yard. "We can do whatever we want to there."

Severus sighed solemly. "Yeah, but for how long? A month? Three months? How long Elle?" he has a tone of aggrevation in his voice. "Lets face it, no matter how long the we stay there, eventually come Christmas we will have to come back here. We won't be able escape it forever y'know."

Elle nodded in agreement. He was right. He always was, even if she didnt admit it. "But just think, for those three months until then, we can enjoy it. We can be happy. Or try to be". Elle could only wish. This was the only escape she could ever plan to achieve. It was the only option she had.

* * *

"Right do you have everything?" Eileen Snape asked, as both the children stepped out of the car and onto the pavement. Eileen Snape was not your average witch. She was a changed woman. She was tall and lanky, just like Severus was, with mid-length black hair which was greying slighlty. She had always been thin, but over the summer she had shrunk even more. Her clothes hung off her, her sketetal frame looked weak and brittle, her veins on her arms rose high and were clearly visible. Her eyes were sullen; they were once a striking brown which had degraded over the years to a mere pool of black. They were emotionless. Expressionless.

"Yeah we do." Elle replied, grabbing her trunk off Severus. Severus merely stood there, his hands in his pockets of his dark blue coat, his collar up covering his neck.

"Okay," Eileen paused. "Well, take care, both of you. You need to look out for each other, especially you Elle. Take care of Severus will you." She winked as she said this, causing Elle to giggle. Severus didnt see the funny side, but then again, he never did. "Bye Auntie Eileen" Elle hugged her and Eileen placed a small hesitant kiss on her cheek. Even though Eileen was not always the most maternal person, Elle loved her like a mother, and respected her like one too. She was the only mother that she had really ever known.

Severus edged akwardly towards his mother, giving her a small hug, before turning his attention back to the pavement, shuffling his feet. Elle and Severus grabbed their trunks, and waved as Eileen drove off. Elle couldnt help but feel sentimental. It was the first time they had both ever been away from home, mainly because they were never permitted to do. Tobias would never allow it. It was miracle he had allowed them to come here to be perfectly honest. It was like a breath of fresh air to both Severus and Elle.

It was like the start of something new.

"Should we go?" Elle asked eagerly.

"Sure." Severus replied.

They both began to walk up towards the station, their trunks trailing behind them. "Shame we can't use magic to manoever these bloody things eh?" Elle joked.

They made their way onto the platform of Kings Cross station, and Elle found it nothing less than daunting to say the least. Thousands of people swarmed the platform of the train station, it was hard to distinguish the muggles from the wizards. Elle took her ticket out of her pocket, and looked hard peering over her glasses at the writing on the ticket.

_Platform 9 3/4_

"Bloody muggles." Severus mutted under his breath, but just enough that Elle heard him. She frowned as him as he said this. Elle thought long and hard as they approached platform looking up at the platforms labelled 9 and 10.

"There is no such thing." Severus concluded. "It's mad!"

"Think outside the box Sevvie." Elle smiled as she saw a boy run at the barrier between the two platforms, and then disappearing into it. Severus, who was looking the other way, was oblivious to this. He kept looking round, like he was looking for something. Or _someone_.

"Sev, pay attention." She slapped his shoulder, and he turned to her attention.

"What?!"

She indicated her head towards a group of children, no older than herself and her cousin and watched as they each in turn, ran at the barrier. "Thats how we get there."

"Thats insane! And so are you Elle." Severus huffed. Elle smiled happily. "Well what gave you the reason to think I was ever sane?"

Severus smiled grimly at her. She tugged on his sleeve, dragging him over to the barrier. "Lets do it."

Severus went first. Then it was Elle's turn. She was nervous. She had seen it done, but she feared that it would go wrong for her. Things usually did. She held onto the trolley tightly and began to make a running start towards it. Anyone that was paying even the slighest attention to her would think her completely barmy to be running towards a platform wall. Little did she know she was going to fuck it up when she collided with somebody else on her way. She crashed head first into another person. Not just any person. A boy. Not just any boy. _The boy_.

She fell to the floor, banging her head as she did. She put her hand to her temple.

_Blood. __Fucking great. _

"Jesus, watch where you are going!" The boy shouted at her.

"Excuse me. Ever heard of an accident?" she replied sarcastically. The boy stood up briskly, brushing himself down, before looking down at Elle who was holding her hand to her head. "Shit, are you bleeding?" the boy cursed, curiously.

"Thank you for noticing Captain Obvious!" Elle replied sarcastically. Elle tried to stop the bleeding by taking a tissue from her jeans pocket and pressing against her temple.

"You want me to help you up, Miss?"

"Since when did you become a gentleman all of sudden?" Elle said accepting his hand, as he pulled her up. Their bodies were close together as he pulled her up, thrir faces just inches apart. She looked at him, appreciating fully what she was looking at. His shaggy dark hair hung gracefully ove his face, but just enough that it revealed his eyes. Those eyes. Those deep grey eyes. So enticing, so mysterious. His grip was tight on her own hand. It was weird. It was like time was standing still, and for several minutes, neither of them spoke. He was beautiful. Elle couldnt stand him already.

"You can let go of my hand now." Elle spat. The boy looked at Elle, before releasing it. "Sorry."

Elle composed herself, the boy's eyes still remained fixated on her. "What? Are you waiting for something?"

"Yeah, you got a name?" He smiled, flashing his teeth. His beautiful smile...

"Maybe." She answered briskly. That was a stupid response Elle thought.

"Well, are you going to tell me what it is?" He sounded seductive as he said this, not that either of them would have understood or even picked up on what seductive was or meant.

"Fuck you." Elle said, shaking her head at the boy.

The boy smiled as her said this. "Believe me, if I could, I bloody well would."

_So arrogant. So idiotic. So gorgeous._

"Eh get lost." Elle shook her head at the boy.

"I guess I will see you on the train then yes?" The boy walked through the barrier, smiling an arrogant smile as he did. Elle meerly shook her head.

* * *

Elle walked nervously along the corridor of the train, looking for an empty seat. She got her luck when she found a carriage that was occupied by non other than her very own cousin, and his new friend. _Princess Perfect herself_. Lily _Bloody_ Evans. Sat across from her cousin and Lily was a boy with dark brown hair. She reached for the door handle, not knowing that somebody else was thinking and doing the exact same thing. As she put her hand on the door handle, another hand placed itself on top of hers.

She jumped back and turned to face the person whose hand was on top of hers. She turned to see a boy, sporting light sandy brown hair, piercing amber eyes and a nervous look on his face.

"Sorry." Both Elle and the the boy said it quickly at the same time. They looked at each other, before laughing slighlty at their random mistake. Elle turned her attention away from him, trying to hide her smile. He was a handsome boy, and Elle was embarassed to say the least.

"Hi, my name is Remus. Remus Lupin." He held out his hand in order to seem polite.

Elle blushed. "My name is Elle Woods." She shook his hand, to which Remus smiled.

"Are you aware that your head is bleeding?" he asked innocently. Elle sighed. "Yeah, some jerk ran me over with a trolley. Long story"

Remus giggled. "Well, Elle Woods, do you want to share this carriage?"

"Sure." She smiled, blushing slightly. "That's if my cousin does not mind." Remus smiled as he opened the carriage door, allowing Elle to enter first. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and smiled as sat down.

Severus and Lily, who were in deep conversation were now looking up at Elle and Remus. The boy who was already seated looked up from eating his sandwich, and watched as Elle and the boy took a seat next to him, opposite Severus. "Do you mind if we sit in here? Everywhere else is full?" Remus asked.

The boy who was seated nodded nervously, almost as if he had received a death threat. Elle felt it appropraite that she introduce themselves and put this poor boy out of any unecssary fear. "I'm Elle Woods, and this is Remus Lupin."

The boy acknowledged us and smiled. He didn't seem so nervous now. "I'm Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

They all shook hands, and resummed to sitting back in they seats returning to akwardness. "Am I allowed to talk to you Sev?" Elle questioned.

Severus looked up at me, sternly. "Sure," he paused, and Elle could tell that he was a little more than annoyed that she was in the same compartment as him. "You remember Lily?"

Lily Evans smiled nervously at Elle. "Oh course I do. The girl with the wacky muggle sister. The one that called me a _freak_? Yeah, I remember her." Lily blushed. Elle could tell she was embarrased. Elle also realised she had been a bit insensitive.

"My sister is not wacky. She is just--"

"Misunderstood?" Elle interupted. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Everything went silent.

"So..." Elle began. "Everybody excited about Hogwarts?" Severus and Lily had gone back to the conversation, and Remus was the only one to respond."I am. I can't wait. I here they have this huge library with every book you could ever imagine." Remus exclaimed excitedly.

Elle smiled. "You read?"

"Oh course. I have already read through all the school books. _"Hogwarts: A History"_ is truly fascinating."

"I havent really had the pleasure of reading it yet. I have been busy reading "Wuthering Heights". Now that is a truly fascinating story."

"I have never heard of it."

"Oh...Its a muggle book. I will lend you it some time if you wish."

"Thanks." Remus blushed. " Whats it about?"

"Love."

Peter screwed up his face in disgust at the mention of the word _love,_ which caused Remus and Elle to both giggle slightly. "Its a good job I can't read." Peter said.

"I think I will pass in that case, Elle." Remus replied.

" You are missing out mate. I am being _serious_." Elle put emphasis on the word "serious."

Suddenly, as if on cue, two people approached the cabin door, looking like they were deep in conversation. The two boys sniggered, and began nudging each other when they looked into the compartment. "Thought I heard my name somewhere." The boy with dark shaggy hair entered the cabin followed by another boy, who had short hair, which was jet black, and extremely messed up, even more so than Elle's was.

Elle looked up at the boys in discontentment. Escpecailly at the fact that the _jerk boy_ had just allowed himself into the cabin without permission. "Oh its you." Elle replied. "I assure you that nobody called your name. Unless of course it was _jerk._"

The boy merely smiled. " Hello stranger." He said placing himself between Elle and Remus. "James make yourself at home mate." He invited his friend into the cabin, much to Elle's dislike. The boy with the jet black hair, sat next to Peter on the other side, who again became very boy, who Elle now knew was called James, smiled sweetly at Elle, and neither of the boys paid any attention to Lily or Severus.

"Hows the head?" _Jerkboy_ asked.

"Perfectly fine. Thanks for asking." She answered coldly.

"And who is this? Your friend? Your boyfriend?"

"My _friend_."

"Whats your name mate?" He said directing his question at Remus.

"Remus Lupin." He shook hands with Remus.

"And you?"

"Peter Pettigrew." And then the same to Peter.

Elle huffed slightly. He was so rude yet he was trying to be a perfect gentleman. Such a sneak. The convesation turned when a discussion about Hogwarts comenced.

"You better be in Slytherin," Severus directed this comment towards Lily.

"Slytherin?" James enquired. " Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I would leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius who was still sat next to you did not break a smile. Nobody did. "My whole family have been in Slytherin." _Jerk boy_ answered.

" Blimey mate," James replied. "and I thought you seemed alright."

"Well, maybe I might break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted what Elle presumed was an invisible sword. ""Gyffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" Like my dad."

Severus made a small, disparaging noise, making James turn to his attention.

"Got a problem with that?" James questioned. Elle's instinct was to jump to her cousin's defence, but she knew that Severus could stick up for himself. She would jump in only if she needed to.

"No," Severus replied."If you would rathe be brawny than brainy--"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you arer neither?" _Jerkboy_ interjected. James roared with laughter. Elle turned looking at _Jerkboy_ in disgust.

"Excuse me mate," Elle began, angger building up inside of her. "but don't talk to my cousin--"

"He is your cousin?" He exclaimed. "You are joking right?"

"No actually—he is my cousin. Right Sev?"

Severus blanked Elle, as Lily sat up, rather flushed. "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment." James imitated her lofty voice, as both her and Severus got up.

"Catch you later Elle." Severus said.

"See ya, Snivellus!" _Jerkboy_ called out, as the compartment door slammed.

Elle was left alone with the boys. One of which she could not stand. James, looking rather embarassed with himself and spoke first.

"I am James by the way. James Potter." He held out his hand to Elle. They shook hands, seeing as they never had chance when they first got into the compartment. "Yeah, I figured that when _jerk boy_ addressed you." Elle shot at nasty look at the boy sat next to her. James laughed.

"_Jerk boy_. Catchy. I like it." Elle hated how smug he was.

"I take it then, that you and Sirius have already been introduced?" James questioned.

"Unfortunetly." Elle responded. The boy slummed back in his seat, hands behind his head. "Well, James, my friend. This is the girl I told you about. Y'know, _The okay one."_He smirked.

Elle wanted to hit him. "Okay? I am _just _okay?"

"Well, I guess if you wanted me to change my opinion, you could try. Under my terms." Sirius smiled his crooked smile. Elle glared at him. She leaned it, almost as if she was going to kiss him.

"I would rather kiss a giant squid." She whispered in his boy looked shocked. Gutted, even. Elle sat back in her seat, rather comftable at her clever remark.

"Man, did you just get shot down mate." James joked. Remus and Peter merely smiled at James' comment.

"What did you say your name was?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't." Elle replied.

"Well, I am Sirius Black." He held out his hand. Elle, not wanting to degrade his ego further down than she already this morning, shook it, keeping her grip as firm as his.

"I am Elle. Elle Woods."

"Well, Miss Woods," he kissed the back of her hand. "which house are you going to be sorted into?"

"Any house that you are not in, Mr Black will suit me fine."

James and Remus sniggered. Sirius meerly smiled at Elle.

"I have a feeling that we are going to get on, most wonderfully."

"Are you trying to mock me, Mr Black?"

"Nope," he paused. "Just trying to woo you m'dear."

"Well," she paused, leaning in once more. "Good luck with that." Elle released her hand from his, to which Sirius looked disappointed.

"Well, I do have seven years to sway you m'dear, so, keep that in mind."

"I tell you what, if you can change my mind, or sway my opinion of you in any way Mr Black, then I will pay you 10 galleons."

"Well then, you best start saving up. Or you could just give me the money now and save yourself the embarassment." Sirius winked.

"We'll see." Elle paued. "Anyway, I am going to change into my robes before there is a big cue for the toliets."

" Maybe I will join you." Sirius winked again. Elle frowned before shaking her head. She picked up her bag, and made an exit for th cabin door. Sirius grabbed her wrist as she did.

"Au revoir, _ma cherie." _He winked as he did this, and Elle tried her hardest not to let her legs give way. She gave a small smile. "Later _Black_." She said, with a sudden harsh coldness in her voice. "Bye, _Woods"_ he sneered back at her. She slammed the cabin door, trying to get away from him as far as possible. Nobody had made her feel like that.

_Hatred combined with love._

Elle knew that from that moment, that she was never going to get on with Sirius Black.


	3. Only The Good Die Young

**A/N-** Chapter Two (technically) - the chapters will always be one behind due to the prologue. It is now five years on from the last chapter. Plenty of pranks, love, betrayal, danger and fun to be had. Its all jolly good to be a Marauder ;)

Read & Review.

**Only The Good Die Young**

**I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
Sinners are much more fun.  
- - - Billy Joel, "Only the Good Die Young"**

September 1st 1975

_Another year._

_Another year of friendship. _

_Another year of fun. _

_Another year of pranks. _

…_She heard the crying again. As she moved her feet, the crying got louder. She hesitated. She did not want to open the door. She was too frightened. She heard her mother cries from the house, and sound of her father smashing something against the wall, something that shattered…_

…Elizabeth Woods was no longer the mere eleven-year-old child she was five years ago when she started at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, even if she still had the mentality of one. She was now a young woman. She hadn't changed much; same features and hair, but she had a woman's body now. She had developed a lot over the summer, and some aspects of her would be considered unrecognisable to the simplest of minds.

Her eyes were still as striking as ever, and since she had discovered make up, she was able to flatter them more, however in a subtle way. Her thick ebony hair, still hung down her back, however it was slightly shorter than it was before, wvu and slightly tousled unlike her cousin's very straight hair. A much more significant, if not, obvious change was her once slender body, which had magically become more toned and curved in many areas. She smiled at the face looking back at her in the mirror. She felt like a woman, even if she was never going to behave like one.

As she gathered her remaining things, she awaited the yearly knock on her bedroom door from Severus. Severus had changed over the summer too. He was still thin, but he had grown taller and his facial features had developed. His once very plain face, had now defined cheek bones and his nose was more prominent than it had ever been, which could be interpreted as a good or bad thing. His hair was longer, and somehow darker. He refused to allow Elle many times over the course of that summer to cut it the muggle way with scissors, never mind magically.

She finally received the knock she had waited for. "Elle, you ready?"

"Oh course Sevvie!"He opened the door, and stepped in.

"How many times have I told you, stop calling me Sevvie!" Elle smiled. She knew how wound up he got. "Okay," she paused. "Sev."

"Or Sev!" he snapped again. Elle could not help but giggle. Since starting school, she had forever called him these names in an attempt to embarrass him, against his better judgement. It worked every time. "Oh come on, lighten up a bit! It's Hogwarts time!! Woop woop!"

Severus merely even broke a smile, which confused Elle. He sat at the edge of her bed, and looked solemn. "Yeah, great."

"Okay what's up?" Elle placed herself next to him.

"Nothing."

"Is this because _Evans_ didn't write back to you?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"Well, it's not just that. I just…it annoyed me, okay? She hasn't spoken to me all summer. I guess I am scared I have done something wrong or she doesn't like me anymore that's all."

"Well she won't want to speak to you if you all mopey like this. Girls like to play hard to get." Elle loved sharing her wisdom with Severus.

"Oh like you do with Black." He shot a smirk at his cousin. Elle scowled, however feeling herself turning slightly red.

"Haha, yeah right. Just like me and Black." She replied sarcastically.

Truthfully, since that day that she had made the bet with her fellow Mr Black, her feelings had swayed slightly. He was still obnoxious and proud, but by God he knew how to charm a girl. In all fairness, it wasn't his good looks that intrigued Elle, it was his underlying personality; something that nobody seemed to be able to break. It was like Sirius hid behind his exterior. Sirius and James could pass off as twins any day. They bounced off each other with their looks, charms and sarcasm. Remus on the other hand, well he was a different matter all together…

"You have so much to learn about girls Sev. Trust me; I am sure everything is fine. She has probably been too busy revising the potions books off by heart and reciting a list of ridiculous things she had to do this summer to get one over on me."

"I sense a bit of sarcasm and jealousy Elizabeth Woods."

"MOI? JEALOUS? Haha, there's a good joke Severus Snape."

Severus smirked. "Well I hope she hasn't gone off me, and turned her attention to Potter. The absolute definition of _arrogant jerk._" Severus sneered.

"Excuse me? Do I discuss your friends bad points. Well to be honest when you are friends with Mulciber and Avery, the list would go on for like a gillizion years." Severus looked down at the floor. He shuffled his feet, angry at his lying. Truthfully he had no real friends at Hogwarts, mainly because he wasn't interested in having them or attempting to make any. Lily was the only true friend he had, apart from Elle who was his cousin, which didn't count as such. If he didn't have Lily, school, would serve no purpose.

"Anyway, lets get going. The sooner we get going, the sooner you can be reunited with darling…"Elle never finished her sentence, as Severus pushed her playfully, causing her to trip on the stairs.

"Jeez, what you trying to do? Bloody kill me?" Elle scowled.

"That's the plan!" Severus answered laughing. Elle only hoped he was kidding.

* * *

"Right now remember, write to me only on Mondays, Thursdays and every second Sunday because…"

"We know. We know!" Elle said, interrupting her aunt. Eileen gave a weak smile, as she hugged her niece and then her son. "Take care!" Elle shouted back to the car, as she tried to speed off with her trunk.

"Elle! Make sure you stay out of trouble! I mean it! If I get one more letter from McGonagall saying you have set fire to the Greenhouses again, then it will not look pretty back home." Elle smiled freely to herself. It was like a tradition that the last week in the whole year of school, was known as **PRANK WEEK,** where it was challenge to perform as many pranks as possible without getting caught, which when you had Filch and his damn cat patrolling the corridors, proved more difficult each year. It was as if he expected it, as did the teachers, who set aside their evenings for that whole week to ensure that when the Marauders were caught, they would be serving detention at their expense.

However, she took what her aunt had said to her seriously. _"…it will not look pretty back home." _By God Elle knew it. Imagine what he would do to her if she found out she was in trouble again. Elle grabbed her left arm and rubbed it. If he did that things like this to her when she was good, imagine what he would do to her if he ever found it she was in trouble and upto no good at school. It was not worth even worth the risk.

"It's a miracle that Dumbledore has not expelled you yet, the amount of trouble you get it. You and those idiotic Marauders!" Severus huffed.

"You are just jealous mate, "she slapped Severus on the back.

"What jealous of Potter and Black? The two most ego-attention-seeking-prats that Hogwarts has ever seen." Elle sensed anger in his tone as he said this. Severus and the Marauders had never got off on the right foot. They teased Severus, but in all fairness, he gave it back, almost double. Elle was often was the piggy in the middle of this whole Severus/Marauder debate. She preferred to stay out the way instead of being made to pick between Severus and her friends.

Elle continued. "Besides, Dumbledore practically loves me. McGonagall on the other hand is a different kettle of fish."

It was true. Dumbledore did adore Elle, not surprising seeing as they saw eye to eye on most things, and she trusted him with her life. She had to really; he knew all about her past. Everything she had been through, everything Severus had too. He had always been there for when she needed him, and even though she had a mischievous streak about her, Dumbledore was fascinated by how she came up with such trouble-causing schemes.

Elle and Severus went their separate ways once on the platform. It was like the law that despite being blood related, their housed didn't exactly get along. Gyffindors and Slytherins were the worst for competition, and Elle hated how narrow-minded they all were. All so power hungry and pro- pureblood. They looked down everyone and anyone who wasn't like them.

_Talk about individuality_.

The worst ones were Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy; they were like the leaders. Everybody else just followed them like a posse. Elle feared that Severus would get roped in with them; she just hoped that wouldn't be the case. Besides, he was half-blood himself (not that that made any difference with Elle). She knew he was old enough to make his own made her way down the corridor of the train and into the same compartment where she had always sat for the past five years, since the day they all met. Since the day she had made friends with them.

_The Marauders_.

She wasn't surprised to see that two of them were already sat down. Fifteen year old Remus Lupin, still sandy haired was deep in concentration, reading a book.

_Typical._

He too had grown up over the summer. He was once a narrow thin boy, but now he looked like he had grown some bulk over the holidays. He looked a lot more toned and muscular. He was taller too and Elle could not help but notice how his cheekbones looked more defined, like Severus' were. He looked great. Peter on the other hand, had hardly changed a bit. Still small, still dark haired, still munching on a chocolate bar.

_Typical._

She opened the compartment door and slipped inside. Remus was the first to notice her. "Elle!" she shouted excitedly, grabbing her body and pulling he into a deep hug. "REMY!!" she yelled back, embracing the hug. She had always loved the way he hugged. "Gosh, I didn't even recognise you! Have you had your hair cut? Are you wearing make up?"

Elle loved how he noticed such things. He was more articulate than the rest of her friends. "You look really great Elle…"he paused realising what he has just said. "Not that you didn't look great before..I mean..erm." he seemed lost for words, blushing as he did. Elle looked at him trying not to laugh. "I know what you mean. I look different."

Remus nodded.

"You look great too y'know." Remus blushed immensely at this comment. Elle hugged Peter who was seat across from Elle and Remus.

"Oh my goodness, you will never guess who has been made Prefect--" Remus never got to finish his sentence as voices were heard from down the corridor…

…"Evans! Please! Lets just try and get along. Just for once! I promise I won't touch you!" Elle heard the voices of none other than Hogwarts very own enemy couple, Lily Evans and James Potter.

"Potter, seriously get it into your head. We are never going to get along. I don't even like you for goodness sake!" Lily Evans head popped round the compartment door, James trailing behind her.

"Woods, I thought I might find you here. Have you seen Severus?" James looked disappointed.

"What do you want to him for Evans?" Elle questioned.

"Yeah! What do you want to see _him_ for? Bloody _Snivellus_!" James barked. Elle shot him a dangerous look, at which point James noted it and stopped.

"To have a civilised conversation with him. Something that I can't do with you!" Lily answered. James crossed his arms in frustration, sulking.

"I need to talk to him, y'know if that okay with you Woods." Lily replied.

"I don't where he is, but I am sure he will be around somewhere."

"Okay thanks." Lily hurried off, leaving James stood there, gob smacked.

Elle smirked. James face was a sight. James entered the compartment, and sat next to Peter.

"Cheer up Prongs." Elle said sarcastically. _"All is fair in love and war."_

"When are you ever going to stop reciting muggle literature, Patch?" James smiled. Elle shrugged her shoulders, before placing her head on Remus' shoulders.

"Have you seen Padders anyway Moony?" James asked.

"No. I thought he would be with you." Remus replied. "He will probably be chatting up some poor innocent girl. You know what he is like."

Elle sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well by the time he is finished with her, I think we can all say, she will no longer be _innocent."_ Elle was gifted with such a sharp tongue. Peter snorted.

_Typical Sirius. Number one ladies man. Equally number one jerk. A title he was most proud of. _

James slummed back his chair. "How come he gets all the girls, and I cant even get the one I want?" he ran his fingers through his hair, making it even untidier then usual. He had a knack of doing that. Nobody has an answer to James' question. It was one of those questions that nobody could answer.

Nobody knew how to figure out Sirius Black.

After an hour of being on the train, Peter had made his way through five chocolate frogs and was now on his sixth, James had been sat doodling on a piece of paper which he wasted by throwing at Peter. Remus was still engrossed in his book, and Elle who had finally awoken after she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, was now rubbing her neck in pain.

"I am going for a walk. Need to stretch my legs before I go completely insane stuck in this cabin for the rest of the journey."

"Ooohh, if you see the maid, can you get me some jelly snakes and Bertie Botts?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Sure thing." She replied, accepting Peter's money.

"Oohh and if you see Evans, ask why she won't go out with me." James added.

"Prongs, mate, I can answer that for you. She thinks you are a big headed, obnoxious quidditch player who looks he is God' gift to the world. Therefore you must accept that she is never going to go with you."

James looked at Elle narrowing his eyes."Or maybe that could, like, girl-code for the fact she absolutely secretly fancies the pants off me." James winked.

"Or, maybe not." Elle laughed. "You know, now I come to think of it, you two are more alike than you think. Her thinking that you think you are God's gift and her actually believing she is!" James looked unimpressed. Peter chuckled.

"Anyway, in a bit my fellow Marauders!" Elle closed the compartment door and made her way down the corridor of the train.

* * *

After Elle had walked up and down the corridor for the past half an hour, purchased Peter's sweets, had almost gotten into a fight with Bella and Narcissa for tripping them up, and being harassed by Lucius Malfoy, to which Kingsley Shacklebolt came to her rescue, she concluded the journey had been eventful.

As she approached compartment door, she heard James mutter, "Shhhh, she's coming."

Elle, decided to play them at their own game, whatever that game was. She opened the compartment, throwing Wormtail his sweets. She just remained stood at the door, looking at the boys, who incidentally were returning huge fake smiles.

"What's going on boys?" she asked in a motherly tone of voice.

James was the first to give the game away. His face said it all. Elle glared at him, arms crossed across her chest.

"Potter…"

"What?" he tried to look so innocent.

Peter squirmed in his seat, sniggering.

"Anything you want to tell me Wormy?" Peter shook his head.

All of them were like children.

Elle scanned the compartment, and found what she was looking for. She smiled briefly, not trying to give the game away. She had spotted Sirius' shoe poking out from behind the James invisibility cloak. He was waiting for her.

Elle sat down next to Remus. "You know what," she paused trying to compose herself. "I think I like Sirius."

Everything went silent. Remus looked up from his book sternly, James eyes widened and Peter choked on a Bertie Botts bean.

"W..wh..what?!" Remus asked immediately.

"I like Sirius Black. End of." Elle said sweetly.

"You do?" James questioned further, believing her every word.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is about him, he just makes me want to jump on him and snog him senseless! I just want to run my fingers through his hair, and rip his shirt off and make hot steamy love up against a wall--"

Elle did not get to finish her sentence as Sirius jumped up from under the cloak, stumbling as he got up, trying to compose himself, sending the other Marauders into fits of laughter."You owe me 10 galleons! I always knew you liked me Woods!" he said excitedly.

"Likewise." Elle smirked and observed Sirius, her eyes switching down to his trousers. Sirius, clicking on with what she was insinuating, panicked, placing his hands in his pockets, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh goodness. Have I said too much?" Elle rolled her eyes, raising her eyebrows, refraining from laughing with her fellow Marauders. Sirius frowned, his shaggy hair hung framing his face, and Elle saw those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Those eyes that made her feel all funny inside.

"That was NOT FUNNY! Giving me false intentions." He growled.

"On the contrary Black, I fould was rather amusing." She smirked. "So, I think I will keep my 10 galleons. For another year at least."

"It is NOT amusing when you are fifteen year old boy with high hopes in the world." His hands remained in his pockets.

"You mean when you are fifteen year old boy and your name is Sirius Black?" Elle smirked at him, causing him to smile. Sirius, finally composed himself and chucked the cloak back to James.

"Good to see you _Woods_." He said pulling Elle into a hug.

"Nice to see we are still sticking with last names, _Black_." Elle replied as she perched her head onto Sirius' shoulder, taking a deep breath as she did. She felt his hard chest against her own, which comforted her. She only wished that would one day tell him what she had wanted to tell him for a long time.

Now, it did not take a genius to work out that Elle Woods and Sirius Black had an unusual relationship to say the very least. One thing for sure was that they always were on the same wavelength.

_Some things just never change._


	4. Day Is Done

**A/N-** Its all fun fun fun from here on out. I cannot wait to get started on the really juicy stuff, because I am sure it will be fun to write. Marauders ALWAYS win in this game. Well, nearly always win. James clearly isn't striking with Lily, and Elle and Sirius are the same as ever. Some things will never ever change. Read, review and enjoy.

**Day Is Done**

**Day is done, gone the sun, from the lake, from the hill, from the sky  
All is well, safely rest,God is nigh.**

That night, marked the start of a new year for the Marauders, and they already began planning new pranks that would in turn take place sometime in the next few weeks. Sirius and James as always were the first to start plotting, whereas Remus usually kept out of it. Peter usually just tagged along. He wasn't much good apart from following orders. He did as he was told - he was good like that.

After the welcome back feast and Dumbledore's yearly speech, which consisted of four words, (Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweek), James had to join Lily for Prefect duty, leaving Elle alone with the boys. Elle decided to call it quits and decided she just wanted to go to bed early, much to Sirius' annoyance. She entered the girl's dormitory which she shared with 3 other girls, one of them being busy body do-gooder, Lily Evans, her best friend Hestia Jones, and finally Anne-Marie Whittaker, who was a chaser on the Quidditch team, like Elle was. Thankfully, she had chance to avoid Lily, who was on Prefect duty, and Hestia was nowhere in sight. Marie was the only one in there.

"Hi Elle! Good summer?" she asked. Elle liked Marie. She was only one was genuine and down to earth, if not a little scatty at times. Best of all they shared a common ground.

Quidditch**. **

"Yeah great thanks," Elle lied. "Yours?"

"Fantastic! My dad took me to see the qualifying match for the Quidditch final. Ireland vs Germany! It was bloody brutal!" Marie exclaimed.

Elle chuckled. "Yeah, I read about it in the _Prophet. _Wish I could have been there."

Elle wished she could have been anywhere but her at Severus' that summer. It had been the worst so far, and Elle thought that there was no way it could have been any worse than it had been in the past. But she had been so wrong.

"Anyway, I am going to go down to the Common Room. Fancy coming for a game of Wizard Chess?" Marie asked politely. "Erm…no thanks. I think I am going to get an early night tonight. Another night maybe?" Elle replied suggestively.

"Suit yourself." Marie waved to Elle as she exited the Dormitory door. Finally, Elle was alone.

Elle made her way over to her bed. All of her stuff was already there, and her pyjamas were laid out on the bed neatly. She changed into her pyjamas, and opened her trunk. She rummaged through the contents, amazed at how much stuff she had actually packed this year. At the bottom of the trunk, she found a small container. She opened the lid and removed a small white pill. She popped it in her mouth and swallowed it. She hated them, but she knew it would help her. As she placed the container back into her trunk, she scratched her finger on the corner of the trunk, causing it to bleed. "Shit." she muttered.

_Blood._ Elle hated _blood._

She brought her finger to her mouth and sucked on it, trying to stop the bleeding before turning her attention to her surroundings. Elle's wall was covered in posters and pictures. She liked to keep things personal, and using her wall was a good way to express her creative side. She had a poster of her favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, along with an array of muggle posters, including some muggle rock bands. She had a picture of her and Severus when they were younger. _Simpler times._ _Happier times._ She reminisced all those times they had snuck out of the house to go down by the lake or the park. Those were the time when they had always been in most trouble.

Finally she saw a picture that mad her smile most of all. A picture which she loved. Her and all the Marauders. A picture they had taken in third year by the Lake. James and Sirius at the back, waving their arms around like idiots, and striking stupid poses.

Peter hunched to the right side, timid but smiling. Elle felt sorry for him at times. He was always the only one out of the group who really did stick out like a sore thumb (even more than Elle herself, and she was the only girl). She couldn't but feel that sometimes Peter wasn't always open with the rest of the Marauders as he should be. He was certainly the least dynamic out of the group.

In the middle stood Elle, laughing at the boys, as James attempted to get on her back. And then there was Remus on the left side.

Tall and handsome, he stood upright. He too was laughing at James and Sirius. Elle loved how he smiled. Elle didn't like to pick her favourite; she loved all the Marauders equally, but she always thought of Remus as her best friend. He understood her, even if she couldn't tell him everything. He knew enough as it was. She hated placing her problems on others, so she dealt with it herself. If Remus and the others knew what had been secretly going on in her life for the past 10 years, she feared they would feel sorry for her and treat her differently, and she never wanted that. Acceptance was her aim, not that she cared what people thought about her.

It was times like the ones in these photos that made Elle remember why some things were worth hanging onto.

…_The crying continued all through the night. It did not stop. She thought it would but it didn't. She sat at the bottom of her bed, knees pulled up to her chest. Even though there was no noise coming from the corridor, the crying continued. The house, however, was completely silent. Nothing. It was much too quiet for her liking. Something was wrong. Suddenly she heard the floorboards on the landing creak, and she saw a shadow underneath her door. She froze as she saw the doorknob turn…_

…Elle fell out of bed as she jolted from her dream. She was sweating. She hit the floor with a huge bang, banging her head as she did.

"Woods! If you insist on waking up early, that doesn't mean that you have to wake the entire bloody dormitory!" Lily Evans shouted from her bed, which was opposite to her own.

Elle stuck out her tongue, knowing Evans wouldn't be able to see her due to the dark. She mumbled as she picked up her quilt covers and placed them back onto her bed. She knew there wasn't any hope of going to go back to sleep, and decided upon getting ready early and going down to breakfast.

She grabbed her robes and made her way to the bathroom and gazed at the reflection staring back her. Her eyes were still tight from sleep, blurring her vision slightly. She turned on the cold tap and splashed her face with water. She put her glasses on and removed her pyjamas and slipped into her robes. She brushed her hair, before tying it into a messy bun. She then returned to the dormitory. Lily Evans had gone back to sleep, Hestia Jones was upside down in her bed, and Marie was curled up in a ball, half hanging off her bed. Elle smiled, opening the dormitory door, and she began walking down the staircase towards the Common Room.

Not surprising, she saw Sirius sprawled on one of the couches in the Common Room, obviously having attempting to pull an "all-nighter" on the first night of returning to Hogwarts. James was there also; he must have stayed up after Prefect duty, probably having another long chat with Sirius about Quidditch, sex, girls, Lily Evans, girls, alcohol, pranks, Lily Evans, and finally (the shocker) girls. Remus nor Peter were in sight which meant they had done the smart thing and gone to their dormitory, escaping such a terrifying conversation with the obnoxious James Potter and notorious womaniser, Sirius Black.

Elle walked past them, exiting the Common Room, deciding not to disturb the two sleeping beauties. She made her way down the spiral staircase, and towards the Great Hall, where she saw Remus Lupin sat by himself at Gyffindor table, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Morning Moony!" Elle shouted. Remus turned to her attention. "Morning Elle." He replied. He always addressed her by her real name, not her animagus name. "How did you sleep?" Elle took her seat next to him at the Gyffindor table, and began pouring herself a glass of fresh pumpkin juice."Well thanks," She lied. "yourself?"

"Well if you can get over James and Sirius playing exploding snap until half three this morning before me and Peter kicked them out, then yes. I would say it was a delightful sleep."Elle laughed. She grabbed herself a slice of toast and buttered it as Remus continued to read the _Prophet_. "Anything interesting in the news Moony?" a voice came from behind Elle.

James sat down next to Elle, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Remus hummed. "How was your sweet dreams Sleeping Beauty?" Elle mocked.

"Huh?" James yawned.

"I saw you and Sirius asleep this morning in the Common Room."

"And you didn't think to wake us up? We woke up to a bunch of third years, oogling their eyes at us and giggling. It was embarrassing to say the least."

"I am sure you and _Black _loved the attention-"Elle stopped in her tracks, as a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Nice to see we are going back to last names again Elle." A voice whispered in her ear.

"I am sorry- I am sure _Sirius _loved the attention." Elle gleamed, as her vision came back. Sirius walked round the table and sat opposite her.

"I am not that desperate to get attention from third years Woods." He said, helping himself to Elle's cup of pumpkin juice.

"Any attention to you is better than none _Black. _I know how _that_ mind of yours works," Elle paused while she grabbed another slice of toast. "and yes, you can have a sip of my pumpkin juice!" Elle grabbed the cup of Sirius, giving him a narked look. "Hey, what's yours is mine!" He snatched it back. "we share."

"I don't remember that being a Marauder rule!" Elle snapped.

"James, add it to the rules!" Sirius remarked, smiling before continuing to drink Elle's pumpkin juice.

"Come on guys, it's the first day and already you're arguing. Can't you please just get on for once?" Remus pleaded.

Sirius and Elle exchanged glances and burst into laughter. "What are you talking about Moony? Elle and me get on. We just like tormenting each other much more."

"For once Sirius, I agree with you on something." Elle replied, raising her eyebrows. "But don't get used to it."

James sniggered.

After Peter joined them later that morning for breakfast, class schedules were handed out. Elle was extremely clever, and was taking extra classes this year, due to the fact she couldn't fit all of the subjects into her normal timetable.

"What extra classes are you taking this year?" Remus enquired.

"Muggles studies, Ancient Runes and Arithmacy"

"I am taking Muggle studies, Ancient Runes and Astronomy." Remus replied. "So I guess we be in most classes this year Elle." Elle beamed at Remus.

"I am not in any extra classes." Peter sighed. Peter wasn't thick he just didn't apply himself. He would much rather eat a kit kat or watch James and Sirius flirt with girls than he would pay any remote attention in class.

"Gosh Elle, why do you do this to yourself? You are practically taking the entire school curriculum." James answered. "Why do you need to do Muggles studies Patch? You live in a muggle environment." James asked sarcastically.

"Well if we classing living with Snivellus as being part of a muggle environment now…" Sirius joked. James and Peter sniggered at his remark. Elle sighed in annoyance. Sirius was so insensitive at times.

"You know what, I'll catch up with you guys later. See you in Potions Remus." She stood up abruptly, turning her heel and walked harshly out of the Great Hall. Remus looked at the Marauders; half wanting to shout at them, half wanting to go after Elle.

"What's her problem?" Sirius asked.

"You! You don't think about anything you say do you Padfoot?" Remus raised his voice, and got up, trailing after Elle.

Sirius knew he had upset her. And Remus was right. He didn't think.

* * *

Elle approached the Potions classroom, and saw Severus already sat inside. "Morning Sev." She said, as she walked over to where he was sat.

"Morning." He replied. "Why aren't you with your lackeys, Black and Potter?"

Elle didn't want to tell him the truth about why she had stormed off. "Decided to come to class early." She smiled.

Severus looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "But you never come early to class, especially not to Potions."

"Well, there is always time for change dear cousin." She sat patting him on the back.

"I will believe that when I see it Elle." Severus replied, nudging her, causing here to nearly fall off her chair.

"Oh Severus, there you are. I have been looking for you all morning." A voice came from the door. The voice of Lily Evans. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Elle.

"Oh, hope I am not interrupting anything.' She said sweetly. Severus immediately straightened himself up. "No not at all. Right Elle?"

He looked at Elle, his eyes widened as if he was trying to pass some kind of code to her. A code that Elle recognised instantly.

"No, no of course not Evans," Elle got up off her seat, collecting her bag. "I was just about to go anyway. Wait outside like the other students should. Erm…enjoy."

She walked briskly passed Evans, and knowing that Evans couldn't see what Elle was doing, she signalled the thumbs up to Severus. Severus shot her a dangerous look, to which Elle merely giggled.

_Oh the joys of tormenting her cousin had only just begun_.


End file.
